REENCUENTRO
by ladyvigee
Summary: todo comienza cuando le roban el dinero que tenia para poder pagar la renta .Bombón entra en completa desesperación después de todo les había costado tanto conseguir lo suficiente para pagar, por lo que tendrá que tomar medidas desesperadas - tu quieres comprarme? - listo la deuda esta pagado, ahora quiero seber que tipo de servicio das...
1. PreParAnDo La CenA

**Jijiji hola…perdón hace un año que no me presento por estos rumbos y la verdad es que estoy muy apenada U…U, por eso y para poder medio cubrir mi ausencia les traigo este finc**

**Jijij algunos de ustedes ya sabrán mi forma de escribir y de narrar las cosas pero bueno no me cuesta nada en repetirlo para que ustedes tengan una mejor lectura**

""**-pensamientos**

**Recuerden que mis finc tienen temática para +18 años y la descripción de situaciones relacionados a la temática a veces son demasiado descriptivas así que OjO jijiji que otra cosa iba a decir…**

**¡asi!, recuerden que los personales no me pertenecen jjiji solo los utilizo para dar cuerda suelta a mi imaginación y ¡AH!, otra cosa en este finc las chicas como los chicos NUNCA TUVIERON PODERES , son personas ordinarias okiii jijiji leyendo el finc entenderán por que**

**XxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxx**

La ciudad de saltadilla, una ciudad grande y hermosa de edificios enormes en donde miles de habitantes viven estando en una ciudad común y corriente, pasando el día a día tratando de mantener a sus familias con un trabajo estable

En un edificio en una zona medio-baja económicamente hablando estaba el departamento rentado de 3 chicas, obvio hermanas

La mayor tenía 20 años, era delgada de pechos grandes y bonito cuerpo, tenía un cabello pelinaranja hermoso que le llegaba más debajo de su cintura, sus ojos eran rosas como las flores y su piel era pálida, en pocas palabra una mujer encantadora

La segunda hermana tenía 19 años, era de cuerpo muy delgado y escultural, sus pechos eran chicos a comparación de sus hermanas, pero de las 3 tenía la mejor retaguardia que podían imaginar unos glúteos redonditos y firmes, su cabello era negro como la noche que caía libremente hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas

La ultima y hermana menor tenía 18 años, era muy hermosa no tenía los glúteos de su hermana pelinegra ni tampoco los pechos de la pelirroja pero aun así era hermosa, su cuerpo era normal como el de cualquier chica de esa edad, tenía un cabello rubio como el sol que caía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos unos hermosos diamantes azules que alumbraban a cualquiera cuando ella los miraba

En fin estas tres chichas se encontraban en su departamento, más exactamente en la cocina

¡CUIDADO ESTA CALIENTE!- gritaba la hermana menor mientras corría hacia la mesa de la cocina con una charola de carne

Hay burbuja ten cuidado- decía preocupada su hermana mayor

Lo siento bombón pero jiji acabo de sacar la carne del horno y tenía miedo de que se callera ya sabes

ENSERIO YA ESTA LISTA- mencionaba una chica pelinegra – YA LA QUIERO PROBAR – menciono mientras tomaba un tenedor dispuesto a dirigirlo dentro del plato para empezar a devorar si no fuera porque la rubia la detuvo

BELLOTA NO, ES PARA LA CENA

Assshh tú y tu cena-reclamo bellota

Cállate es muy importante para mí- sentencia un poco ofendida la rubia

Y sin más ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear por lo que bombón tuvo que hacer su intervención

CHICAS…BASTA-grito llamando la atención de las dos- bellota sabes muy bien que esta cena es muy especial para burbuja, lleva planeándola más de dos meses de acuerdo y burbuja tienes que tranquilizarte cuando no lo haces pasan cosas muy malas y los nervios a veces te traicionan ok así que tranquilízate

Ante eso ambas mujeres se clamaron puesto que su hermana mayor tenía toda la razón

Cierto, lo ciento mucho burbuja

Na descuida bellota

Y sin más ambas se dieron un abrazo, cosa que bombón disfruto, sin más se dirigió a tomar un vaso en donde poco a poco lo llenaba de agua

Oye bombón y no tuviste problemas con lo de la renta- pregunto inocente su hermana verde

Sorprendiendo a pelinaranja que inmediatamente dejo caer el vaso provocando que este se rompiera

BOMBON que paso?- decía asustada la rubia mientras se acercaba

Yo…lo siento chicas…-decía mientras que se agachaba a recoger el vaso

"_eres muy hermosa"_

Pensó enseguida en aquella frase provocando que al tomar un pedazo de vidrio este la cortara

"_tú quieres….comprarme?_"

Y sin decir más soltó instantáneamente los pedazos de vidrio que había recogido

¡oye! Bombón que te pasa…-decía bellota mientras que levantaba a su hermana- QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO-grito mientras que la llevaba a un banquito de la mesa para que se sentara

BONBOM QUE SUCEDE-pregunto la rubia con algunas lágrimas en su ojos lo que provoco que la pelirroja reaccionara

Hay chicas lo siento –decía mirando a sus hermanas- creo que me fui unos segundos

Bombón eso es extraño –decía la oji verde

Si, hace un mes lo hacías mucho- contesto la oji azul

Si verdad….creo que tengo que ver un médico- sentencio mientras que lamia la sangre que salía de su dedo

HAY bombón no hagas eso- decía mientras que le quitaba su dedo- de que sirve tener un botiquín de emergencia si no lo ocupamos - y sin más la rubia corrió al baño por el botiquín

Enserio estas bien

Si bellota…perdón que me estabas diciendo?- pregunto para desviar a su hermana de la conversación

Lo de la…renta

Aaahhh si…. Ya está pagada la pasada y está por qué preguntas?

Nada…pura curiosidad de saber cómo pagaste la renta pasada si a duras penas conseguimos pagar esta renta

Decía curiosa la verde mientras que se sentaba frete a frente con su hermana provocando que un pequeño temblor se esparciera por su cuerpo

Listo lo encontré- decía alegre la rubia incorporándose al cuarto y realizando las maniobras para curar la herida de su hermana

Ya te había dicho que cuando me dirigía a ver al casero me encontré una billetera en el piso y puff había dinero suficiente para pagar otra renta

Cierto bellota, bombón ya nos había dicho que esa billetera no tenía ningún dato para regresar el dinero –contesto la rubia acabando su labor

Pero…-iba reprochar la pelinegra cuando…

**DIG-DONG- se escuchó el timbre del departamento sonar **

Ante eso la rubia se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar

Ohh… por dios ya llego- decía

Ok tranquila burbuja todo saldrá bien- sentenciaba la pelinaranja- burbuja ve abrir la puerta mientras que bellota y yo nos encargamos de limpiar esto ok

Hai

Y sin más la rubia se fue, poco a poco llego a donde estaba la puerta principal y antes de abrir se miró al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con unas sandalias sencilla de color blanco con diamantes, su cabello estaba suelto pero ondulado y tenía poco maquillaje en el rostro

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción abrió la puerta encontrándose nada más ni nada menos que el amor de su vida aquel chico rubio como ella de ojos celes y cuerpo sensacional

¡Boomer!- grito con emoción mientras lo abrazaba

¡burbuja!- menciono el chico

Y sin más ambos rubios juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso entregándose todo lo que sentían mutuamente, amor, pasión, confianza pero sobre todo unión

Ajam- se escuchó como alguien se raspaba la garganta en clara señal de interrumpir aquel maravilloso beso

Ante eso ambos rubios se separaron y sus rostros quedaron completamente rojos pero más al chico por haberse olvidado de ellos y hacer tremenda escena delante de los mismos

Aaahh si….-decía supera avergonzado – burbuja…perdona se me olvido decirte que mis hermanos me iban acompañar esta noche

Hermanos…-menciono observando a los dos chicos

Si él es Butch- menciono señalando a un joven de cabellos azabaches como la noche y ojos verdes como diamantes, su piel era pálida lo que lo hacía lucir extremadamente guapo y misterioso – y por ultimo esta Brick- y sin menciono a un chico alto de cabellos naranjas, su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte pero lo que más cautivo a la rubia era aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que la miraban detalladamente- espero no causar problemas con esto burbuja, trate de llamarte al celular pero nunca respondiste- menciono el rubio

Observando cómo no dejaba de mirar a su hermano mayor cautivada

BURBUJA- levanto la voz un poco celoso provocando atraer la atención de la mencionada

Que…perdón….así…no hay problema…-sentencio sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando-como sea por favor pasen – y sin más se hizo a un lado de la puerta dándole el paso a su novio y "cuñados"- que bueno que hayan venido tus hermanos Boomer después de todo mis hermanas también están en casa y nos iban acompañar

Enserio vaya genial

Si...

Y sin más un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar

Vaya ya llegaron…-decía una bellota mientras ingresaba al lugar

Aaahh…bellota que bueno que vienes…-decía alegre mientras que se dirigía a ella- te presento a Boomer señalando al rubio por lo que el mencionado se puso de pie un poco nervioso

Así que tú eres el novio de mi hermanita cierto- sentencio alegre mientras le daba un abrazo – la haces llorar y te mato- menciono en susurro

Hai…hai…-pronuncio un poco nervioso el rubio

Ya bellota jajajaj – sentencio separándola- y ellos son sus hermanos Brick y Butch

Ante eso la pelinegra los miro de arriba hacia abajo y sus ojos se detuvieron solo cinco segundos en el que la miraba tan penetrantemente

Buenas noches…-sentencio el pelinegro

Buenas noches…-menciono como si nada su hermana

Y sin más todos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala

Falta una de mis hermanas…-mencionó la rubia- bombón ya estamos en la sala- grito la rubia

Si voy … - se escuchó un grito desde la cocina-

"Esa voz"…-pensó enseguida Brick

Estoy preparando un poco de te

Aa ok déjame te ayudo- y sin más la rubia se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, regresando en 10 minutos con una bandeja con 6 tazas – en un momento traen la azúcar

Perdón por la tardanza ya estoy aquí…-sentencio la pelirroja entrando al lugar sin embargo de sus manos callo la azucarera rompiéndose y dejando caer los granos enseguida, mientras que sus ojos se abrían sorprendida

Bombón estas bien?- ´pregunto un poco preocupada burbuja quien se acercaba a su hermana que en estos momentos se notaba que temblaba

Bombón – la volvió a llamar su hermana bellota acercándose a ella

Perdón…perdón chicas , burbuja perdóname- sentenciaba recuperando la postura

Hee no te preocupes bombón

Creo que tenemos más azúcar en la cocina permítame buscarla

Y sin esperar respuesta la chica salió corriendo

Mientras tanto burbuja como bellota se miraban cómplices si entender qué diablos le estaba pasando a su hermana

En poco tiempo recogieron el desorden que la mayor había creado y sin más atendieron a los invitados ofreciéndoles una taza junto con un sobre de té

En poco momentos llego bombón con un nuevo boto de azúcar la cual puso sobre la mesa

Perdón por lo que acaba de pasar- menciono mirando a los invitados de su hermana

Aaahh..no no te preocupes- decía Boomer

Ijijiji gracias Boomer eres tan amable – sentencio la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla al mencionado- como sea chicos les presento a mi hermana mayor bombón y bombón él es Boomer y sus hermanos , él se llama Butch y él es Brick

Ante eso la pelinaranja los miro mientras los iba presentando y no pudo evitar que sus ojos quedaran nuevamente atrapados por aquellos ojos rojos

Brick miraba detenidamente a bombón y esta simplemente se dejaba mirar un poco incomoda mientras recordaba lo que había pasado aquel día

"_tú quieres comprarme"_

"_la cuenta esta pagada, ahora quiero saber la calidad de servicio que me das"_


	2. como fue que paso

**Holaa…jijiji como están? Y se los digo a ustedes dos jijiji Guest y karito quien me dejaron un comentario suficiente para entender que ustedes están interesadas (os) en la historia y eso me motiva demasiado jijijiji **

"_tú quieres comprarme"_

"_la cuenta esta pagada, ahora quiero saber la calidad de servicio que me das"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche era oscura y dos chicas miraban impacientes como el reloj pasaba poco a poco frente a sus ojos, ambas tenían unas ganas de detener el tiempo por lo menos unos minutos para poder conseguir eso que ahora les faltaba

Si no lo conseguimos que pasará?-pregunto la rubia

No se…-contesto la pelirroja-"y no quiero averiguar"

Ante eso un fuerte sonido se dejó escuchar mientras que una agitada pelinegra entraba al departamento

AQUÍ ESTA-decía emocionada entregándole un billete de 500 a su hermana mayor – aahhh…espero, que sea suficiente- sentencio mientras qué trataba de recuperar aire después de todo había corrido una larga distancia

500+600+250-susurrba la pelinaranja –SI, apenitas nos alcanza pero no importa podremos pagar la renta- sentencio emocionada y con una gran sonrisa

Pero bombón como le vamos hacer con la renta que le debemos- pregunto un poco tímida la rubia y preocupada

Calmada burbuja, yo hablaré con el casero estoy segura que podre convencerlo

Hay bombón ese maldito lo que quiere es ya echarnos de este mugroso departamento

Lose bellota, pero si Peludito nos corre a donde vamos a ir?, todos los departamentos tienen un costo elevado porque son seminuevos o nuevos, en cambio Peludito nos cobra 1,350 por que la construcción es vieja

Y peligrosa- menciono la rubia

Si…

Un incómodo silencio las invadió mientras que las hermanas se sentían completamente miserables, odiaban ser pobres, odiaban tener que trabajar y trabajar para al final no salir de sus deudas

Como sea…voy y regreso ok- sentencio la mayor mientras que se colocaba una chamarra rosa

No te tardes ya son las 8:00

Si burbuja, regreso enseguida

Y sin más la pelinaranja salió del departamento con dirección a cuatro calles de distancia en donde se encontraba la casa de su casero

****************En otro lugar*************

En la casa de un hombre de 45 años, su estructura del cuerpo era baja y tenía una enorme panza colgando delante suya, su cuerpo estaba lleno de bello en las partes de las piernas, el pelvis, las axiles pecho y estómago, motivo por el cual lo llamaban Peludito

Estaba encerrado en el baño mientras que sostenía una foto de una encantadora chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rosas a quien miraba detenidamente mientras que tomaba su miembro en su mano y comenzaba a frotarlo de adelante hacia atrás

Aaahh…preciosa…cuando serás mía chiquita cuando- susurraba acelerando su mano cada vez mas- aaaahhh…aaahhh….tengo tantas ganas de hacerte esto y aquello y aaahhh….ponerte en cuatro para poder…aaahhhh…aaahhhh…siiii tu gemirás mi nombre mientras que te arrodillas para poder lamer mi…Aaahhhh…. ….Y AL FINAL VAS AHH….HHHHH…AAHHHH…AAAHHHH….SIIIII….ASI….PERRA….ASIII- y con ese último grito consiguió otro de sus orgasmo

Rápidamente tomo papel de baño y comenzó a limpiarse

No puedo esperar más- sentencio mientras que salía del baño, rápidamente llego a su escritorio y dejo la foto ahí mientras que miraba su libreta de rentas- vaya…con que…me debes una renta hee…-sentencio con una malvada sonrisa-pero eso no es suficiente….lo que tienes de buena lo tienes de inteligente…-pensó enseguida sentándose en su escrito- lástima que yo lo soy más- y con una sonrisa maligna tomo su celular y marco un numero en especial

Quién?- se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de teléfono

Hola idiota

Jajaja, Peludito que milagro que paso hermano

Necesito que me hagas un trabajito

Mmmm….vaya interesante…a quién?

Ven a mi casa y te explico

Está bien llego en 10 min

****************fin del otro lugar*************

Ahí estaba ella cubriendo con sus brazos su cuerpo del horrible frio que se sentía esa noche mientras caminaba, normalmente siempre le alcanzaba para pagar un taxi de ida y vuelta hacia su casero pero esta vez no se podía ya que a duras penas habían conseguido lo de la renta después de pagar otras cosas como la luz, el gas, el agua entre otros tantos

La noche estaba oscureciendo y ella más por miedo que por otra cosa acelero el paso después de todo no le gustaba mucho salir de noche

************ Con Peludito***********

Así que esta es la chica que tanto deseas- sentencio un joven de extraña apariencia pz su piel era completamente verde y llevaba puesto toda una vestimenta negra

Si no sabes cuánto Ace- sentencio con risa tomando su mimbro

Ajajajaja eres un cerdo jajajaja

Entonces que tú y tu banda me hacen el favor

Cuánto ganaremos?

El dinero que carga la chica obvio

Y si no carga dinero

Paaa…tonterías siempre que no tienen el dinero suficiente me llama como a las 5:00 para pedirme más tiempo

Entiendo …

Entonces es un trato

Si

************************ ****XXXXXX******************************

Sin más continuo caminando cuando de repente vio a un niño?, tenía un cuerpo pequeño y se encontraba sentado en la banqueta llorando según lo que sus oídos le decían, poco a poco se fue acercando

Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

Si…-contesto el niño-pero tú no

Y sin más el "niño" volteo a ver a la pelinaranja enseñando su rostro que no era de niño si no de un adulto joven, no le dio tiempo de procesar la información cuando fue tomada bruscamente y llevada hacia un callejón oscuro

NOOO…por favor noo…-pedía a gritos mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de liberarse del agarre, sin embargo el hombre gordo que la sujetaba lo hacía demasiado bien como para poderse escapar

Cállate…perra- sentencio otro joven de cabellos largos y rostro largo como serpiente

Quítenle todo lo que traiga- se escuchó otra voz – vaya eres más preciosa en persona- sin más Ace se acercó a la chica

Por favor no me hagan esto- suplico la joven con los ojos repletos de lagrimas

Lo siento querida…-menciono acariciando su rostro- pero trabajo es trabajo –

Y sin más una vez que le habían quietado todo lo de valor se echaron a correr

Bombón caía lentamente por aquella pared sucia mientras que su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas

Pasaron unos segundos a lo mejor minutos cuando decidió que tenía que ponerse de pie después de todo que ganaba estando ahí

Poco a poco se puse de pie y comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias se fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no le dejaron nada pero nada se habían llevado todo el dinero de la renta- sssniifff….sniff…-sollozaba agonizante la chica después de todo ya había entrado en pánico cómo le iba a pagar a su casero?

Ella sabía que no le podía deber otra renta por que ya le debía una y con esta seria dos…además no, Peludito no lo aceptaría – QUE VOY HACER-grito sin embargo un terror invadió su cuerpo mientras que salía de ese callejón corriendo

En esos momentos aquellos criminales se habían llevado lo material pero podían regresar por lo más valioso que ella tenía…su virginidad

En cuestión de segundos llego a la casa de su casero y sin más toco desesperadamente la puerta

Por favor….abre la puerta- decía un poco desesperada la chica tocando fuertemente aquella puerta de madera

Bombón que paso?- pregunto sorprendido Peludito o mejor dicho fingió su sorpresa mientras dejaba entrar a la chica que se había puesto a llorar de nuevo- niña mía que te sucedió-sentencio mientras que la sentaba en el sillón a su lado y la abrazaba claro que con soles intenciones

Me …asaltaron- dijo a duras penas

QUE?-se hizo el sorprendido mientras que comenzaba a tocar la espalda de la chica

Traía el dinero de la renta- decía

Hay querida- y sin más aquella mano que tenía en la espalda bajo a la cintura de la chica – "aaaHHH…si ya reacciono mi amiguito"

En un momento de cordura bombón sintió como la mano de su casero se movía en su cintura con intención de bajar a un más, y noto que su otra mano estaba en su brazo a bajo de su pecho claro tocándolo

¡qué le pasa!- grito de inmediato incorporándose - ¡que estabas haciendo!- sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como su casero tenía una muy notoria erección- es usted un cerdo- grito muy enojada dispuesta a irse si no fuera porque Peludito la tomo primero y la acorralo contra la pared

Tranquila bombón vamos yo sé que tú también quieres- decía mientras que apretaba con fuerzas sus glúteos con una mano y con otra sus pechos

NOOO DEJAMEEE AYUDAAAA….AYUDAAA-gritaba desesperada mientras que comenzaba a golpear y empujar al hombre para liberarse del agarre

Cállate perra , es mi pago no lo crees- sentencio mientras que comenzaba a besar su cuello- si lo haces prometo que solo me deberás una renta que te parece

Ante eso la chica simplemente abrió sus ojos ante esa oferta…si se acostaba con Peludito solo le debería una renta…pero no ella no lo iba aceptar por varias razones en primera y más importante ella era virgen y no quería perder su virginidad así, no, no quería y segunda quien en su santo juicio se acostaría con Peludito

ESTAS LOCO –sentencio con fuerza y empujo a Peludito completamente lejos de ella

Ante eso bombón abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del lugar

MALDITA DESGRACIADA- se escuchaba su grito – TIENES MAÑANA AL MEDIO DIA PARA PAGARME MI RENTA, SI NO TU Y TUS HERMANAS SE VAN A IR DE PATITAS A LA CALLE

Sus piernas corrieron rápidamente sin embargo sus oídos si escucharon toda la amenaza de su casero mientras que una y otra vez venían a su mente las imágenes de lo que paso, de la propuesta y ahora de la advertencia

Poco a poco llego a un parque y más por cansancio se sentó en un columpio, levanto la mirada hacia un hotel que tenía un reloj gigante 9:30 pm, marcaba el reloj

Ahora que voy hacer?- se preguntó mientras que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos- como le voy a decir a mis hermanas-se dijo mientras que lagrimas salían de sus rosados ojos y sin más se puso a llorar

Llorando tan temprano?

Escucho una voz de mujer tan cerca de ella que la hizo reaccionar, era una mujer de 25 años, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve que caía como cascada hasta debajo de los glúteos, llevaba una vestimenta un poco provocativa puesto que llevaba una falta blanca muy corta y una camisa de lentejuelas grises descubierta de atrás

Oohhh perdón me confundí- decía la chica mientras que la mirada-pensé que eras princesa

A…no…no hay problema- decía bombón

Vaya que tonta jajaja disculpa pero como siempre mi amiga esta en este lugar te confundí

…

Vaya…y dime…que haces aquí?

Tengo …un problema

Sip…bueno todo el mundo- decía mientras que sacaba una caja de cigarrillo para tomar uno- quieres?

No..paso

Como quieras- y sin más lo prendió y se sentó en el otro columpio- mi hora no comienza hasta las 10 así que…puedo escucharte si quieres

Tu hora…?

Si niña de trabajo

Aahhh…ya…

…

….

…

….

Me asaltaron…-hablo por fin después de un momento incomodo de silencio

Enserio…me sorprende esta zona es el centro de saltadilla, aquí no hay asaltantes- comento mirando de un lado a otro

No…perdona cómo te llamas?

Dime Bell

Soy bombón

Encantada querida, encantada, pero bueno continua

Tenía que pagarle hoy a mi casero la renta…snnifff…y 5 hombres me lo quitaron- y sin más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

Aquella frustración, aquella incompetencia simplemente salió de su cuerpo

Hay querida tanto para eso?- decía bell mientras que se ponía de pie- pensé que era algo más grave como no se, muerte de un familiar, una uña rota, etc

Ante eso la pelirroja se le quedó mirando sin comprender lo que decía

Hay niña, solo ponte esto y listo lo demás ya sabes que se hace- decía mientras que de su bolsa sacaba ropa negra- cobra lo que quieras después de todo en esta zona pagan lo que sea

Qué?

Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de preguntar, puesto que un hombre de unos 46 años se acercaba a ellas

Bell te estaba buscando querida- decía mientras que la abrazaba posesivamente

Mojo papi, perdona estaba con mi amiga

No hay tiempo, te necesito ya sabes

Si amor, pero recuerda que primero el dinero- y sin más extendió la mano por lo que el hombre le entrego un billete de 2000- así que toda la noche

Si amor

Y sin más ambos se alejaron del lugar

Bombón tenía los ojos abiertos completamente sorprendida mientras que analizaba la situación, frente a sus ojos había pasado una renta de cuerpo, osea una renta de sexo, osea que bell era una prostituta….

Lentamente se incorporó y recordó lo que la chica le había dado, así que sin más observo la tela y lo desdoblo dándose cuenta que era un vestido negro de licra para ajustarse al cuerpo osea de prostituta

"no jamás"- sentencio aventándolo lejos mientras que se abrazaba y continuo a caminar

Sin embargo esos pensamientos venían una y otra vez a su mente

"_Hay niña, solo ponte esto y listo lo demás ya sabes que se hace"_

"_cobra lo que quieras después de todo en esta zona pagan lo que sea"_

"no que asco bombón JAMAS LO ARIAS si no quisiste acostarte con Peludito como crees que con un desconocido"-pero…le dio un billete de 2000- susurro para ella misma recordando aquel billete-con ese billete puedo pagar la renta de este mes…pero con otro igual puedo pagar las dos- ante eso se quedó quieta sintiendo como el viento enfriaba su cuerpo – NO, NO y NO- se gritó mientras que se echaba a correr rápidamente – "solo necesitas a dos personas y ya no tendrás deudas"- le hablaba su subconsciente- "te sobraría dinero para ti"- ya dije que no…-dijo

Sin embargo estaba tan pero tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba parado delante suyo, no fue hasta que rápidamente choco

Su cuerpo sintió un dolor terrible por lo que solo cerro los ojos

***********************zzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz***********************

Por fin 10:00 pm- decía un chico guapísimo de cabello pelirrojo y ojos extrañamente rojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera mientras que se ponía de pie para empezar acomodar sus cosas

Hola Brick ya te vas?

Si alcalde, termino mi turno

Jajaaj si pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que estoy muy impresionado por lo que te tengo un sorpresa

…?

Mañana serás nombrado sub-presidente de la compañía

Ante eso el chico se le quedo mirando sorprendido

Es…enserio?

Siii

GUAU gracias señor eso es genial

Hjajajaj verdad que si jajajaja pero como sea, es sorpresa así que no se lo digas a nadie

Si alcalde gracias

Y sin más el pelirrojo salió emocionado de su sorpresa, bajo hasta el estacionamiento en donde vio su mercedes Benz rojo y sin más se subió

Otros 4 ceros agrados al cheque- dijo con una sonrisa mientras conducía-

Estaba conduciendo por 30 min cuando su estómago sonó en clara señal de hambre y sus ojos rojos observaron un puesto de hamburguesas que simplemente se ganó su aprobación

Cuando termino su hamburguesa decidió caminar un poco por el parque de ahí, después de todo se había llenado con sus 4 hamburguesas con papás y alitas fritas

**Ring…ring…**-sonó el celular

Hola?

Hoola Brick soy yo el alcalde

Que sucede?

Brick tenernos un pequeño problema jijiji se me olvido decirte que tenemos una junta esta noche con el director general de la compañía

"idiota¨- pensó- ok voy enseguida y sin más colgó

Estaba dando media vuelta cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe, sus ojos miraron rápidamente al causante viendo que se trataba de una chica, una hermosa chica, poco a poco vio que su cuerpo iba a caer al suelo por lo que la sostuvo

************ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ**************

Bombón esperaba lo peor, genial ahora se iba a caer y de seguro su cuerpo quedaría maltratado, sin embargo ese golpe jamás llego

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre que la miraban penetrantemente atrapándola sin piedad alguna

Estas bien?- pregunto Brick

Tu…quieras comprarme?- ante eso bombón se sorprendió de ella misma, aquellas palabras habían salido de la nada de su boca y aquel chico la miraba sorprendido-yo…"cállate que tonta eres"- pensó mientras que daba media vuelta y regresaba por donde había llegado

Sin embargo a los 4 pasos su brazo fue tomado impidiéndole seguir caminando, su mirada la llevo al chico que detenía sus pasos quien sacaba un celular moderno que jamás en su vida iba a tener

Hola-

Escucho su voz, vaya que voz tenia aquel chico

Lo siento, pero se me atravesó algo importante por lo que no podré ir

Y sin más colgó

En ningún momento esos ojos las dejaron de observar

Acepto comprarte- sentencio

Qué…-susurro bombón sorprendida

***u* qué pasará en el próximo capitulo**


	3. AmeNazA

**Hola mis querid s y encatador s letor s **

**Estoy completamente arrepentida y apenada con ustedes por no haber actualizado antes… como siempre no tengo pretexto para darles solamente decirles la verdad**

**Soy escritora en varias páginas y cada página es de un género diferente, normalmente a veces me da por escribir historias heterosexuales y acudo a esta página, pero me da por escribir de un cartoon diferente, otras veces escribo historias homosexuales y me voy a otra página y bueno **

**Hoy la musa me inspiro a continuar este finc y de hecho mi musa está muy activa para actualizar el finc de NAVIDAD, así que sin más espero que me acompañen y perdonen a mi musa**

Acepto comprarte

Que…?- pregunto sin creerse todavía la situación en la que estaba pasando

Vamos…- sentencio Brick jalando a la chica sin brusquedad de su brazo

Bombón estaba en completo shock no hacía nada, no se quejaba y no se resistía simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquel hombre. ya que su mente estaban en otro lugar, un lugar lejano en donde venían a su cabeza todo lo que había pasado por en ese día provocando llegar a ese momento en el que estaba en ese trance.

Cuando la pelinaranja regreso en ella se dio cuenta que estaba en aquel hotel que antes había estado mirando sentada en el columpio, aquél hotel elegante que llamaba la atención de las personas por ese reloj tan grande que alumbraba las calles de día y de noche

Buenas noches señorita- decía Brick mientras le hablaba a la recepcionista del hotel

Buenas noches señor en que puedo ayudarlo- decía coqueta la joven mirando de arriba, abajo a Brick

Quisiera un cuarto por favor

Claro joven – decía mientras que miraba a la chica que en esos momento tenía cara de sorprendida mirando de un lado a otro- le puedo ofrecer un cuarto temático?

La verdad no importa

Ok, en ese caso son 400 de la habitación

Ante ese el hombre simplemente le dio una tarjeta de crédito que la señorita no tardo en pasar por la maquina lectora y devolvérsela a Brick

Aquí tiene la tarjeta de su cuarto que es el 204 segundo piso

Gracias

Y sin más Brick tomo a bombón de la mano y la llevo al ascensor

Y ahí estaba ella encerrada en aquella pequeña caja de metal subiendo los pisos de aquel edificio

"esto está mal"- se decía la chica mirando la espalda del chico- "él está guapo lo admito, tiene una voz sexy y que decir de su cuerpo, pero así no son las cosas, él no tiene que comprarme y yo no soy un objeto para venderme"- se decía mientras que miraba como las puertas del ascensor se abrían

Vamos

Escucho decir al muchacho quien salía del ascensor con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos

"NO"- pensó- "solo le tengo que decir que lo lamento mucho pero que todo esto ha sido un completo error, que cometí un simple error y que me perdone"

Estaba convencida bombón cuando de repente llegaron a su destino, en cuento su boca se abrió para comentarle todo aquello que había estado pensando en el camino quedo de repente sorprendida

El cuarto, era llamativo, ya que en las paredes de la habitación estaban decorados con varios besos en las paredes, alado de la puerta estaba el baño el cual tenía las paredes de cristal y aquella cama con forma de labios y cojines y sabanas rojas la dejaron boca abierta

(N/A: perdón por interrumpir pero aquí les pongo el link del cuarto del hotel para que se den una mejor idea (n.o)/ del cuarto . /search?hl=es-419&amp;site=imghp&amp;tbm=isch&amp;source=hp&amp;biw=1024&amp;bih=499&amp;q=hotel+con+reloj+gigante&amp;oq=hotel+con+reloj+gigante&amp;gs_l=img.3...1839.11132.0.11..1739.0j11j1.12. ...0...1ac.1. ..13.12. 3GdFpjA#hl=es-419&amp;tbm=isch&amp;q=cuartos+de+hotel+tematicos&amp;imgdii=cU3p_f7mJ8hAnM%3A%3BVVtfaD0paSFfOM%3BcU3p_f7mJ8hAnM%3A&amp;imgrc=cU3p_f7mJ8hAnM%253A%3BZJ5g1Ej6R-oKWM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252F_LSph1VWuxvo%252FTJFVcaqKzDI%252FAAAAAAAAADo%252FOs1gEBp4Zro%252Fs400% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F%3B400%3B360)

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que solo cuando sintió como fue tomada por detrás del cuerpo salió de sus pensamientos

Ven preciosa vamos a divertirnos mucho- le dijo el chico mientras besaba y lamia el oído izquierdo

Yo…no…

AAAAAHH , CIERTO- dijo sorprendido - que tanto soy primero es la paga cierto

Menciono mientras que se sentaba en la cama y sacaba su billetera del pantalón y sacaba 2 billetes de 2,000

Ante ese dinero la mayor de la PPG se quedó sorprendida ahí estaba, el dinero suficiente y de sobra para pagar sus deudas

La cuenta ya está pagada, ahora dame todo el amor que compre…

Y sin esperar Brick tomo a bombón de las manos para jalarla y recostarla en la cama con el encima

Bombón tenía los ojos abiertos por la velocidad de la situación y lo único que pudo hacer fue apenarse y sonrojarse cuando Brick introdujo su lengua en su boca en busca de un beso desesperado y hambriento

El beso tardo 5 minutos en los que bombón apenas y podía asimilar las cosas poco a poco sintió como una mano se introducía debajo de su ropa y comenzaba acariciar su cuerpo con desesperación y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no le daba asco ni repugnancia ese toque como lo había sentido con el toque de Peludito

Sintió como aquella mano subía a su pecho derecho el cual comenzó apretar y fue en ese momento que con todas las fuerzas de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal fue capaz de alejar a Brick unos sentimientos de ella

LO SIENTO MUCHO- menciono exaltada y parándose de la cama- pero yo no soy como tú crees que soy, yo cometí un error pero la verdad es que nunca había hecho esto con alguien y mucho menos lo voy hacer por dinero, perdóneme- y sin más cuando bombón estaba a punto de abrir la puerta un fue detenida con un abrazo rodeándola

Vaya, que buena actuación, créeme que me convenció, te felicito por esa técnica tan buena hizo que me excitara en el momento – y sin más Brick empujo sus caderas a los glúteos de la chica la cual cerro los ojos con las mejillas enrojecidas por aquel contacto- nunca me había excitado tan rápido de solo pensar que eres nueva, jajaja a un que claro sé que es una técnica cariño- y sin más Brick volvió a introducir sus manos debajo de la ropa de bombón guiándolos a sus pechos los cuales comenzó a mover y pellizcar- actuación o no, la cuenta ya está pagada- y sin decir mas Brick volteo a bombón y se apodero de nuevo de sus labios, poco a poco comenzó a quitarle las vestimentas a la chica, acariciando cada parte de su piel que quedaba expuesta y cuando por fin estaba desnuda

La acostó en la cama y sin más se le quedo mirando

Bombón simplemente cerraba los ojos mientras que inútilmente trataba de tapar algo de su cuerpo, estaba atrapada pero por alguna razón no se quería liberarse como se había liberado de Peludito, por alguna extraña razón quería continuar a pesar de estar apenada

Muy bien preciosa ahora si empieza lo bueno- escucho decir aquel hombre captando su atención por completo y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran cuando lo vio completamente desnudo

"en verdad… está pasando esto"- pensó avergonzada mientras que recorría con la mirada el pecho de Brick y veía sus brazos musculosos pero sin exagerar y esos bíceps levemente marcados, fue bajando lentamente la mirada y su sonrojo aumento al ver su miembro, levemente levantado grande y ancho

Brick se subió encima de bombón y se acomodó entre sus piernas logrando que ambas partes íntimas se rozaran y los hicieran vibrar de excitación

Aaahh… que rico – susurro Brick mientras que besaba de nueva cuenta bombón y con una mano comenzaba a pellizcar uno de sus pechos – aaahh….que rico verdad…- sentenciaba acabando el beso y volviendo a iniciar otro mientras que movía sus cadera de adelante hacia atrás provocando mas roces que lo hacían sentir extasiado

Después de unos minutos realizando los mismos movimientos y a pesar del inmenso placer que sentía Brick detuvo sus pasos

No es que yo ande contratando prostitutas a diario, pero si una o dos al mes, sin embargo; en ti no veo mucha experiencia

Es por que…yo no soy una …-sentencio bombón mirando a Brick con aquellos ojos rosas en lagrimados de placer, miedo y excitación y mejillas sonrojadas

Si claro – respondió con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a masturbar su pene- la verdad es que ya no puedo esperar, aaahhh…- gimió al aumentar la velocidad de su mano- lo bueno es que mojas bien – menciono con una media sonrisa que avergonzó completamente a la chica

Y sin más dirigió su amiguito a la entrada de la chica, le abrió más las piernas y poco a poco comenzó a introducirse en ella sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido con aquellas prostitutas, enseguida sintió caliente y húmedo pero sobre todo como aquel lugar tan estrechado apretaba tan deliciosamente a su amiguito ocasionando en él un temblor en todo su cuerpo por el placer

Aaaahh…estas…estrecha- dijo con la voz cargada de placer

Mientras tanto bombón simplemente apetaba con su puño aquellas sábanas blancas de la cama mientras que sentía como aquel hombre se introducía en ella, le dolía, le incomodaba pero sabía que no iba acabar todo ahí como ella quería

Por qué eres tan estrecha?- pregunto a duras penas Brick sintiendo aquello tan delicioso y una vez que estuvo completamente adentro

Ya. ..Te dije…-mencionaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Ante eso el pelinaranja sintió otra cosa que ninguna vez había sentido con aquellas otras mujeres con las que había estado prostitutas o no, sintió como un líquido comenzaba a manchar a su amigo y cuando decidió mirar que era se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo atónico

"sangre" – pensó enseguida y sin más miro a la chica que tenía abajo suyo- " en verdad es virgen"- sentencio, con un poco de miedo- "entonces ¿eres o no una prostituta?"- se pregunto en su mente sin embargo un escalofrió recorrió su espalada debido a que su amiguito le mandaba la señal de que comenzara a moverse, de que dejará de pensar en tonterías y cosas que no le importaban a él y que comenzará con la acción

AAAHH:..- un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de bombón cuando sintió como Brick salía de su cuerpo para después volver a entrar ocasionándole una mezcla de dolor y placer que nunca había conocido ni experimentado – aaahh…- volvió a gemir al sentir nuevamente aquel movimiento

Brick en cambio gemía pero más quedito, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en aquella sensación que envolvía su pene mientras volvía a realizar los movimientos pero cada vez más rápido y más fuertes logrando que la chica bajo el comenzará a gritar de placer

Aaahh…ahhh…ahhh…- gemía bombón mientras que se aferraba a las sabanas cuando el movimiento se había hecho más fuerte y por ende más profundo – aahhh…aaahhh….

Aaahhh… si te gusta….aaahhhh…. si ….- decía Brick después de 10 minutos fuera de control introduciéndose y saliéndose de ella cada vez más rápido y fuerte

Aaaahhh

Aaahhh…ya…. Por favor….yaa…- gritaba desesperada la chica mientras que sentía un extraño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo indicándole que el final estaba cerca

Siii…aahhh….yo ….aaahhhh…igual… sentencio Brick mientras que con tres estocadas más llego al clímax corriéndose dentro de la chica la cual con un fuerte grito de placer llego al orgasmo

Sin más Brick salió de la chica y se acostó a su lado encontrándose con la sorpresa de que bombón había quedado inconsciente del placer, poco a poco se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo aquel rostro tan delicado, ese cuerpo tan lindo y frágil a la vista, no podía ser de una callejera era obvio

Sin darse cuanta poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, con la extraña manía de abrazar muy fuerte aquella chica que había contratado el día de hoy

Dos horas más tarde bombón había despertado sus ojos poco a poco visualizaban el lugar en donde se encontraba y su mente en cuestión de segundos recordó todo lo que había pasado, las imágenes del encuentro el trato, el miedo, el temor, el placer poco a poco llenaron la cabeza de bombón la cual se levantó asustado de la cama y se pegó a la pared, gran error en ese momento que su cuerpo había hecho aquellos movimientos tan bruscos bombón sintió un fuerte dolor de piernas, brazos pero sobre todo en su sexo femenino

"diablos bombón que hiciste"- se recrimino así misma mientras que rápidamente buscaba sus ropas que se encontraban tiradas por todas partes de la habitación, cuando por fin se vistió abrió la puerta y tomo aquel dinero que ese hombre dormido en la cama le había dado

Antes de salir bombón se le quedo mirando aquel chico que tenía una cara de ángel cuando dormía era hermoso pero enserio, deseaba con todas sus ganas no volver a verlo jamás

Sin más la chica salió del cuarto y del hotel a las cinco de la mañana en donde había dejado aquel hombre que ni su nombre conocía

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(cita de burbuja)**

Oohhh… ¡por dios se me olvido!- decía burbuja liberándola de aquel encantamiento en el que había caído al mirar aquellos hermosos pero perversos ojos rojos como la sangre

Que te olvido?- pregunto bellota

El pan…no podemos comer el asado sin el pan- decía preocupada

¡yo voy!- dijo bombón levantándose de inmediato ante la atenta mirada de Brick- no te preocupes yo voy por él- dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras que a toda velocidad salía del departamento

No creo que sea conveniente que ella vaya sola… está actuando raro- decía bellota dispuesta acompañarla

En ese caso- hablo el mayor de los hermanos- permíteme ser yo quien la acompañe, después de todo el hecho de que dos damas estén solas en la calle a estas horas no es conveniente para ninguna-

Ante aquello bellota lo miro, estaba dispuesta a negarse a su petición, pero al igual que burbuja miro directamente aquellos ojos, esos ojos rojos tan hermosos, tan llamativos que si no hubiera sido por que el hermano verde torció la garganta seguiría hipnotizada, rápidamente desvió la mirada sonrojándose levemente y asintió

"que…raro"- pensaron al mismo tiempo Butch y Boomer ante la actitud de su hermano

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El frio de la noche soplaba fuertemente, aliviándola completamente, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que en cualquier momento este se saldría de su pecho, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido a la impresión de volverlo a ver… tan guapo, justo como lo recordaba

"esto no puede estar pasándome"- se dijo así misma mientras que llevaba sus manos a su cabello

Vaya…tu y yo de noche otra vez...será coincidencia?- pregunto con prepotencia Brick mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a la pelinaranja- dime tus hermanas también se prostituyen por dinero?

Yo no soy prostituta- dijo seria encarándolo a los ojos

Jajaja, claro …lose- sentencio

Ante eso la chica se quedó completamente sorprendida

¿Cómo que lo sabes?- pregunto

Brick ante aquel cuestionamiento simplemente desvió la mirada

Ese día desperté….a las 12 de la mañana en el hotel- dijo con una media sonrisa- en verdad, jamás en mi vida he despertado a esa hora… y recordé ….te recordé a ti- dijo mirándola fijamente- y en todo lo que hicimos…obviamente tuve que ir a trabajar con la misma ropa cosa que no me importo…pero…lo que si me importo es que tú… estabas en mi mente- decía mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a ella- en todo el día no dejaba de pensar en ti

Bombón ante la cercanía de Brick y sus palabras simplemente caminaba hacia atrás, mientras que nuevamente quedo engatusado por aquellos ojos rojos

Ese mismo día fui al parque en donde te recogí y no te encontré

Ante aquella oración bombón ya había quedado pegada en la pared sin escapatoria

Te busque por los alrededores del parque y no estabas – menciono mientras que colocaba sus brazos lado a lado de la cabeza de la chica – al otro día fui otra vez a buscarte y el resultado era el mismo….no estabas…- ante eso cerro fuertemente su puño

Yo…no soy …una prostituta…- dijo en un susurro

Lose…

Y sin espera más y sin permiso Brick se apodero de los labios de la pelinaranja que estaba completamente sorprendida de esa acción, las manos de Brick rápidamente viajaron por el cuerpo de la chica tocando todo lo que podía y sintiendo lo que desde aquella vez ya no pudo sentir

NO….- grito bombón mientras que se desasía del beso – no…no lo vuelvas hacer- sentencio

Jajaja- Brick se empezó a reír a carcajada abierta - ¿tengo que pagar primero?- pregunto mientras que dejaba de reír

….- la chica simplemente no dijo nada

¿Cuánto cobras por un beso?

Y fue en ese momento que sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, al ser cacheteado por bombón

Eres un idiota…-sentencio aguantando las ganas de llorar

Se lo contaste a tus hermanas?- pregunto Brick mientras que llevaba una mano a su mejilla

¿Qué ?, claro que no…- dijo desesperada

Entonces no son tan cercanas…- dijo apenas en un susurro- osea.. que si cualquiera de tus hermanas se prostituye como tú lo hiciste, ninguna lo sabría- dijo serio y mirándola a los ojos

Que….

Es una pena- dijo dándose media vuelta- Boomer me conto que su novia era maravillosa, un encanto, alegre, buena, linda, etc, etc, y etc…de hecho me cayó bien en estos 20 minutos que estuvimos juntos, la cara de Butch se ilumino cuando vio a tu hermana, bellota, al parecer le gusta, pero…quien me asegura que no se hayan prostituido alguna vez

¡cállate!, mis hermanas no son así, ¡tú no sabes por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos!- dijo alterada soltando ya sus lagrimas

¿Qué es tan importante… como para vender tu virginidad a un extraño?

Ante aquella pregunta bombón se quedó completamente congelada

Jajaja lo sabía- dijo se manera sínica - desde mañana Boomer dejara a tu hermana y Butch, soy capaz de mandarlo a otro país con tal de que no se familiaricé con tu otra hermana - sentencio mientras que poco a poco comenzaba alejarse

Bombón ante aquella oración simplemente se quedó inmóvil analizando cada palabra

Que?- dijo exaltada mientras que seguía a Brick- no, no puede…él, la ama mucho y bellota…es buena- dijo seria

Lose, pero si, si puedo hacer eso y mas con mis hermanos y la razón es muy simple….yo los mantengo pagando sus autos gasolina, verificación, llantas, comida en restaurantes, en la casa, donde sea, ropa de marca, perfumenes, zapatos, tenis, todo original, casa con alberca, jacuzzi, estudios en las mejores universidades, uno para médico y el otro para abogado y demás…obviamente tienen que obedecerme, por que yo los estoy sacando adelante- dijo serio sin siquiera voltearla a ver

No...!- grito desesperada mientras que tomaba de la mano a Brick para detener su pasos- no lo hagas…. Ellas …no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

Brick simplemente sonrió con prepotencia mientras que observaba aquella mujer que no había desaparecido de su cabeza en todo un mes, completamente sumisa y a sus pies

En el mismo hotel a las 9:00 pm... mañana- sentencio serio mientras que zafaba su mano del agarre de la chica

¡que…!, no…-más que un mandato sonó como ruego su oración

Si no vienes… tu hermana pierde a mi hermano, y la otra…ni siquiera va a tener la oportunidad de verlo ni en foto, así de simple- y sin esperar respuesta Brick saco las llaves de su auto, introduciéndose y perdiéndose de la vista de la chica

Bombón simplemente se quedó ahí parada, mirando como el auto de aquel cruel chico se alejaba poco a poco

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto…

Ya…se tardaron un poco no?- pregunto preocupada burbuja

Si, de hecho ahora que lo mencionas ya llevan como 20 minutos afuera- dijo Boomer igual preocupado

Sin embargo esa preocupación quedo a lado, ya que la puerta principal se había abierto dejando ver a la pelinaranja

Bombón, ya era hora, tardaste mucho- dijo bellota

Perdón…me…distraje con algo- decía mientras que dejaba el pan en la mesa

Y mi hermano?- pregunto Butch mientras que se acercaba- salió acompañarte

Ante eso bombón simplemente sintió un escalofrío

Él…él….-iba a contestar algo, de hecho debía contestar algo, sin embargo su mente no pensaba en nada y las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de ella

El sonido de un celular se dejó escuchar rápidamente por todo el pequeño departamento, llamando la atención de todos, pero sobre todo del rubio dueño del aparato

Brick hermano ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto contento el rubio- heee?...una junta de última hora?- decía con la cabeza agachada- pero creí que…ok…bueno nos vemos más tarde entonces…- decía mientras que colgaba el teléfono- al parecer a Brick se le presento una junta importante y se tuvo que ir- le decía principalmente a su hermano- lo siento mucho- esta vez le dijo a su novia

Hee?.. a no, no hay problema…jijijij verdad?- dijo mientras que miraba a sus hermanas

Hai- dijo bellota

Sin embargo bombón no respondió nada, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que apenas y notaba lo que estaba sucediendo ahí

**Muchas gracias por leer n.n y espero con ansias de que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo **


End file.
